A door lock for a motor vehicle can include an external keypad for entering of a pass code. The external keypad has traditionally been located next to a door handle of the vehicle. However, the height of the door handle is not arranged to provide optimal viewing and input to a keypad. Moreover, advances in touch screen technology have made externally accessible input displays a practical option. Ergonomic and security factors with regard to operator size and viewing angles enhance or detract consumer experience and acceptance.
Motor vehicle manufactures continually seek to improve and maintain consumer satisfaction and interest in new vehicles.